1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic organizers and more particularly pertains to a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem for automatically dialing a number stored on an electronic organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,346; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,894; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542; U.S. Pat. Des. 339,139; U.S. Pat. Des. 293,101; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,319.
In these respects, the telephonic automatic dialing sytem according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dialing a number stored on an electronic organizer.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electronic organizers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem construction wherein the same can be utilized for automatically dialing a number stored on an electronic organizer.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the electronic organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electronic organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a system for automatically dialing a number stored on a portable electronic organizer on a telephone, the system including a portable electronic organizer including: memory for storing a plurality of telephone numbers therein, a keypad for selecting one of the telephone numbers, an infrared transceiver for transmitting digits of the selected telephone number via free space upon the receipt thereof, the infrared transceiver further adapted to receive a prompting signal via free space, and control circuitry connected between the memory, the keypad, and the infrared transceiver, the control circuitry adapted to transmit the digits of the selected telephone number to the infrared transceiver sequentially one at a time only upon receipt of the prompting signal via the infrared transceiver; a telephone adapted to dial digits of the selected telephone number upon the receipt thereof; and an interface including a housing with adhesive situated thereon for adhering to the telephone, an input for releasably connecting to a telephone line, and an output for releasably connecting to the telephone so as to allow the communication between the telephone line and the telephone, the interface further including a plurality of components in the housing thereof including: an infrared transceiver adapted for receiving the digits transmitted via the infrared transceiver of the electronic organizer, the infrared transceiver of the interface further adapted for transmitting the prompt signal via free space upon the receipt thereof, an oscillator for generating a clock signal, a ripple counter connected to the oscillator for dividing the clock signal so as to a generate a divide signal which is high after a predetermined number of cycles of the clock signal, a converter connected to the oscillator, the ripple counter, and the infrared transceiver of the interface for converting each of the digits received via the infrared transceiver of the interface to a binary signal, wherein the binary signal comprises a 4-bit word, the converter further adapted to transmit the prompt signal to the infrared transceiver of the interface upon the receipt of the divide signal, a universal shift register connected to the ripple counter and the converter for receiving and storing the bits of each binary signal received from the converter, the universal shift register further adapted to transmit the binary signal upon the receipt of a word signal, a presettable counter connected to the oscillator for generating the word signal upon a sufficient number of cycles of the clock signal occurring so as to indicate the receipt of all 4 bits of the binary signal by the universal shift register, and a dual tone multiple frequency tone generator connected to the universal shift register and the output of the interface for transmitting a tone associated with the digit represented by the binary signal received via the universal shift register, thereby transmitting the digit on the telephone for dialing purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the electronic organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electronic organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such telephonic automatic dialing sytem economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem for automatically dialing a number stored on an electronic organizer.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new telephonic automatic dialing sytem that includes an electronic organizer including memory for storing a plurality of telephone numbers therein, a keypad for selecting one of the telephone numbers, and a communicator for transmitting digits of the selected telephone number. The system further includes telephone circuitry adapted to dial digits of the selected telephone number upon the receipt thereof. Further provided is an interface including a communicator in communication with the communicator of the electronic organizer for receiving the digits therefrom and transmitting the same to the telephone circuitry.